


Teary Eyes

by The_wrath_of_Ivy



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wrath_of_Ivy/pseuds/The_wrath_of_Ivy
Summary: Loan Oak Highschool was known for their intelligent and remarkable Students and Adam was one of them,





	Teary Eyes

Nigel's eyes pop open when he hears his father banging on the door, he rolls his eyes and swings his legs over the side of his bed _first day of school and I already want to punch somebody_ Nigel thought. He throws on a white shirt and some black pants and walks to the bathroom. Nigel and his father flew here a week ago as his dad got a job offer in America as a Hitman, and of course, Nigel had to leave everything behind, his Girlfriend Gabi, his best friend Darko, and his fucking gun - and how he missed his beloved gun. But Nigel had to go through this and make the best out of a shitty situation and that included going to school. Nigel groans as he takes a look at himself in the mirror, that punch that he earned from that fucker yesterday made its mark a blue eye slowly turning purple and yellow. He ran a hand through his hair in order to tame it but it was worthless the ash blonde hair just won't stay in place. he pops a gum in his mouth and walks out the door saying aloud "I'm going!". 

 


End file.
